With the proliferation of mobile communication devices and the Internet, users have the ability to easily capture and send pictures/videos. The pictures/videos can be used to supplement conversations with other users. For example, a user may take a picture and post the picture on a web site as part of an ongoing social media discussion.
In other systems, pictures may be used for routing a communication session in a contact center. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0190741 discloses that a client application may be used to take a picture that is used for routing a communication session in a contact center. In this case, the user requires a specific client application and the user needs to know the specific back-end service for accessing the contact center.